Le jour où j'ai été aimé
by Cristal - Passions
Summary: Extrait : "Euh...tu me veux quoi exactement ?" Naruto avait repris courage et avait décider de faire bouger les choses... peines perdues... "Exactement ? Donc tu veux la vérité... écoute bien. La vérité, c'est que je voudrais sortir avec toi, pouvoir t'embrasser tous les jours et même coucher avec toi, t'entendre crier, gémir et me dire que tu m'aime." : /!\ Lemon : OS


La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur Konoha ; tout le village dormait paisiblement...ou presque.

Dans un petit studio, une lumière persistait et était encore éclairée.

Naruto Uzumaki habitait là et il ne dormait pas. Il ne pouvait pas... pas après ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans l'après midi.  
Depuis cet après midi là, il n'était plus puceau... IL EN ETAIT TEMPS !

Il avait 18 ans ; fantasmé sur un bon nombre de filles, était sortie avec personne et avait perdu sa virginité avec un garçon... en l'espace de quelques heures.

Rien que d'y penser, il en tremblait de plaisirs...  
Revenons alors quelques heures en arrières :

Ce matin là, il n'avait pas eu de mission puisque Kakashi était blessé. Il en avait donc profité pour faire une ballade dans le parc de Konoha avec l'attention de croiser une jolie fille sur laquelle il aurait pu mettre le grappin dessus.  
Mais en arrivant au parc il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. La seule personne qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde croiser aujourd'hui : Sasuke Uchiha.

Il se tenait face à lui, ses grands yeux noirs plantés dans les siens si bleus.

Naruto fut le premier à briser le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux ; lourd et pesant.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?"**

 **"Rien, je t'admire."** lui répondit calmement le brun.

Naruto rougit violemment et bafouilla : **" Que...mais...heu...QUOI ?"**

Sans aucune gène, Sasuke continuait son observation, il avait plissé les yeux comme s'il savourait chacun des traits de celui qu'il aimait.

 **"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout, bordel ?"** Naruto venait de retrouver comment former une phrase cohérente... ou presque.

 **"Je te l'ai déjà dit baka, je t'admire. Puisque les filles sembles pas vouloir le faire, moi je le fais. Est-ce interdit ?"**

 **"Haaa...heu...bah...non...mais...heuuuu"** Naruto venait de retomber dans la monosyllabe, incapable de parler convenablement.

 **"Je t'explique dobe : tu aime les filles, tu les drague... normal. Moi j'aime UN garçon ; je le drague et le matte... normal aussi non ?"** Cette explication était bien digne du Uchiha, claire et précise.

Naruto explosa une nouvelle fois : **"Mais non ce n'est pas normal ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, à moins que tu débarque seulement maintenant ; je suis un garçon, un mec, un gars, un mâle... bref je n'ai rien de féminin...''**  
 **"Et alors ?"** répliqua froidement le Uchiha

Coupé dans son élan, Naruto ne put rien ajouter de plus.

 **"Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis ?"** ajouta le brun.

Naruto bloqua complètement, la bouche grande ouverte.

 **"Là, t'es moins beau"**

Sasuke se foutait de sa gueule ouvertement.

Mais que lui voulait encore ce Uchiha de malheur ? L'humilier ? Le blesser ? Le tuer ?  
Le cerveau de Naruto fonctionnait à 100 à l'heure. Il montait dans sa tête des plans pour pouvoir se sortir vivant de cette situation qui lui plaisait de moins en moins.

 **"Euh...tu me veux quoi exactement ?"** Naruto avait repris courage et avait décider de faire bouger les choses... peines perdues...

 **"Exactement ? Donc tu veux la vérité... écoute bien.  
La vérité, c'est que je voudrais sortir avec toi, pouvoir t'embrasser tous les jours et même coucher avec toi, t'entendre crier, gémir et me dire que tu m'aime." **Encore une fois le Uchiha était fidèle à lui même : il avait tout avoué calmement, mais Naruto pu voir que ses grands yeux noirs brillaient étrangement...

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois entre les deux. Naruto avait blêmi en écoutant l'aveu.  
Il aurait voulu le frapper pour qu'il se taise mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui et qu'il lui avouait son amour.  
Mais que se soit Sasuke était inconcevable. Son ennemi juré de toujours.

 _ **"Pourquoi lui ?"**_ _pensa Naruto avant de s'évanouir._

Il se réveilla dans un lit. Où pouvait-il bien être ? La réponse à sa question arriva en même temps que Sasuke entrait dans la pièce.

 **"Bienvenue dans ma maison et plus exactement dans ma chambre et dans mon lit..."**

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se laissa tomber lourdement sur l'oreiller. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait la bordel ?  
Une énorme bosse ornait son front, et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?"**

 **"Tu es tombé raide comme une planche sur le ventre, ta tête a heurté une pierre. Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire."**

Sasuke avait l'air désolé et inquiet pour Naruto. Sa main trembla légèrement lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui pour lui remettre en place la poche de glace destinée à faire dégonfler la bosse.

Naruto rattrapa le poignet qui passait devant ses yeux, Sasuke suspendit son geste...  
Naruto enleva la poche de glace et releva la tête. Celle-ci n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Sasuke.

 _ **"C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt beau gosse comme garçon"**_ pensa-t-il tout en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke.

Sasuke ferma les yeux... son rêve allait enfin se réaliser. Sa langue quémanda gentillement l'accès à la bouche de Naruto. Celui-ci lui en donna le droit sans faire de difficulté.

Naruto se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire mais il n'en avait cure, sa première relation sexuelle allait débuter alors pourquoi ce poser tant de questions inutiles ?

Les mains de Sasuke se promenaient sur son corps, enlevant au passage t-shirt et pantalon. Il déposa lentement des baisers papillons sur son torse et prit une pause pour admirer dans la lumière crépuscule celui qui allait devenir sous peu son amant .

Naruto était allongé sur le lit, ses parties intimes encore moulées dans un boxer noir, tendu au maximum. Sa peau blanche et laiteuse brillait dans la faible lumière de la chambre.  
Il offrit à Sasuke son sourire carnassier. Il voulait lui dire :

 **"Ne t'arrête pas maintenant, continu avant que je change d'avis."**

Alors Sasuke continua...

Il commença à lui titiller les tétons déjà durcit pas le plaisirs. Ses mains étaient repartis en exploration, se rapprochant dangereusement du boxer noir...

La respiration de Naruto s'accéléra, il avait peur de ce qui allait arriver, mais Sasuke semblait bien savoir ce qu'il faisait. Alors qu'il occupait son esprit à ce concentrer sur ses baisers papillons, ses mains pendant ce temps s'affairaient sur son membre durcit.

Naruto semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il ne pensait pas que l'on pouvait avoir autant de plaisirs par de simples caresses.  
Son ventre se contracta ; il su alors que la jouissance n'était pas loin ; car bien des fois il avait satisfait un plaisir solitaire avec ses mains.  
La jouissance eu lieu entre les mains expertes de Sasuke, qui s'empressa de lécher ses doigts.

Naruto pensa alors que la fin approchait mais il se trompait lourdement... cela ne faisait que commencer.

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, il se trouva basculé sur le ventre et sentit des doigts qui voulaient entrer dans son intimité. Il se contracta violemment :

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fout ?"**

 **"Sssssssssshhh, laisse toi faire..."**

Pour détendre Naruto, Sasuke entreprit de lécher le dos du blond, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Naruto frissonna sous la langue légère. Suffisamment détendu, Sasuke pu introduire un premier doigt dans l'orifice.  
Voyant que Naruto ne se contractait plus, il en introduisit deux autres.  
Il les laissa le temps que Naruto s'habitue à eux. Pendant tout ce temps, la langue de Sasuke faisait des volutes sur le dos du blond.

Le moment tant attendu par Sasuke arriva enfin. Ses doigts libérés, il le pénétra lentement.  
Les mains de Naruto étaient agrippées aux draps, les doigts contractés au maximum. Il sentit soudain que l'on bougeait en lui.

Sasuke avait commencé les mouvements de va et vient.  
Pour lui, la jouissance venait de commencer. Le lit grinçait de plus en plus. Naruto était toujours agrippé aux draps, mais plus détendu.

Sasuke donna enfin le dernier coup de bassin.  
Il jouit et libéra Naruto de son emprise.

Celui-ci retomba mollement sur le lit, pantelant, complètement vidé. Toutes ses forces l'avait quitté et la seule choses maintenant était de rentrer chez lui et réfléchir sur ses sentiments.

Sasuke s'allongea à ses côtés et voulut le prendre dans ses bras, Naruto arrêta son geste :

 **"Je rentre chez moi. J'ai besoins de réfléchir."**

 **"Réfléchir sur quoi,** s'indigna le brun, **ce n'était pas assez clair ce qui vient de ce passer ?"**

 **"Discute pas".**

Naruto se rhabilla en vitesse et rentra à son studio.  
Depuis qu'il était rentré il n'avait pas bougé de sa place : assit sur son lit.  
Décidément, il ne pourrait vraiment pas dormir ce soir.

Une semaine s'était passée depuis le jour où Naruto avait perdu sa virginité. La vie avait continué comme à son habitude pour Naruto: entraînements, missions ; missions et entraînements. Le seul problème maintenant, c'est que les missions se passaient en duo avec Sasuke.  
Pour Naruto, c'était l'enfer permanent ; car malgré ce qui s'était passé, ses sentiments étaient encore mélangés.  
Tout les soirs il se questionnait pour savoir si oui ou non il aimait Sasuke et tout les soirs il arrivait à la même conclusion : Il n'en savait RIEN.

En ce moment même, Naruto errait dans les rues de Konoha, un jour de congé avait été octroyé au duo pour qu'il se repose un peu.  
Mais pour Naruto, pas question de se reposer. Il avait décidé de rencontrer Sasuke pour mettre la situation au point.  
Ils s'étaient donc donné rendez-vous dans un endroit calme pour parler seul à seul.  
Sasuke était déjà présent lorsqu'il arriva :

 **"Je suis venus parce-que c'est pour toi mais dépêche toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Tu gaspille mon temps pour rien."**

Super entrée en matière, se dit Naruto. C'est pas gagné...

 **"Je vais la faire courte"** Naruto s'assit en face de Sasuke, inspira un bon coup et commença :

 **"Si j'ai voulut te voir aujourd'hui, c'est pour que tu m'aide. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, mes sentiments sont mélangés et je supporte plus la situation... je t'en supplie aide moi."**

Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait perdu, seul, vulnérable...

Sasuke se leva et le pris dans ses bras.

 **"Je ne t'oblige à rien, Naruto, laisse tes sentiments s'exprimer, sans rien forcer. Si tu ne m'aime pas, je m'en remettrais, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.''**

 **"Justement... je ne veux pas te faire du mal, jusqu'à maintenant je t'ai détesté et souhaité ta mort mais depuis...heu...ce jour, je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi. Savoir que tu m'aime me fais plaisirs mais je ne sais pas quoi en penser."**

Naruto se détacha des bras de Sasuke et se tourna vers le centre de Konoha.

 **"Est-ce que tu crois que ce genre de relations sont acceptées ici ?"**

 **"Pourquoi cette question ? Je ne sais pas moi, je n'ai jamais vu d'autres homosexuels a part moi."**

 **"Hummm... alors je veux bien prendre le poste de deuxième homosexuel de Konoha.** Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, **tu sais, depuis que je suis tout petit on me montre du doigt alors un peu plus ou un peu moins... je ne verrais pas de différence."  
**  
Il se rapprocha de Sasuke ; planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke et déclara :

 **"Si je t'ai détesté c'est parce-que je n'avais pas compris que je t'aimais. Si tu le veux bien, je me déclare être ton copain officiel et merde pour les filles... c'est toute des connes."**

C'était bien une déclaration de Naruto, toujours fidèle à lui même. Sasuke trop heureux pour dire quoi que se soit de cohérent préféra se taire et embrasser Naruto encore et encore pour bien lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Comme la journée venait seulement de commencer ; Naruto proposa à Sasuke de rester chez lui jusqu'au lendemain.

 **"A moins que je gaspille ton temps et que tu es d'autres choses à faire..."**

 **"Baka !** Il frappa Naruto sur la tête, **si j'ai dit ça tout à l'heure, c'est parce-que j'ai eu peur que tu déclare ne pas m'aimer..."** Sasuke rougit et détourna la tête.

 **"Ah làlà je ne t'imaginais pas peureux comme ça...et tu sais...t'es mignon quand tu souris..."**

Sasuke rougit encore plus, c'était la première fois que Naruto lui faisait un compliment.

Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent enfin au studio de Naruto.

 **"Entre, fais comme chez toi."**

Sasuke passa devant Naruto mais celui-ci le retint.  
Il claqua la porte avec le pied et commença à déshabiller le brun.

 **"Crois moi, si on est venu ici c'est pas pour lire le manuel du bon ninja."**

Naruto semblait en pleine forme, partie pour passer une excellente journée riches en émotions...

Naruto semblait en effet être en grande forme. Il voulait prouver à Sasuke que ses paroles n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Il voulait aussi lui prouver qu'il était capable d'utiliser son corps et de l'aimer.

Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce, nus. Ils s'observaient mutuellement sans aucune gène. Pour la première fois ils se livraient l'un à l'autre sans aucun tabou.  
L'impatience de Sasuke était visible puisque son désir avait prit le dessus et que son érection était parfaitement visible...

Le brun était réellement impatient de goûter à ses passions favorites mais le blond voulait le faire patienter, pour la première fois qu'il était actif, il en profiterait jusqu'au bout.

Toujours debout, Naruto entreprit de masser le dos de Sasuke. De temps à autre il déposait des baisais papillons destinés à faire frémir le brun.  
Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke s'agita ; il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre comme ça. Tout son corps ne réclamait qu'une seule chose : Naruto.

Mais Naruto n'écoutait pas les sentiments de Sasuke, seuls les siens comptaient aujourd'hui.  
Après le massage dans le dos ; Naruto se positionna devant Sasuke et pensa _**"Tu vas mourir de désir !"**_

Il entreprit alors de tracer des sillons avec le bout de sa langue sur le torse et le ventre de Sasuke.  
Le ventre du brun se contracta lorsque la langue effleura l'endroit le plus bas possible avant son sexe. Mais Naruto ne descendit pas, mais remonta pour se rassasier des lèvres charnues de son amant. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice devant les yeux sombres et impatients de Sasuke.

Naruto savait que la patience de Sasuke était à son extrême limite mais il savait aussi qu'il ne dirait rien...

Toujours en activité avec la bouche de Sasuke, Naruto fit baladé ses fines mains sur le ventre de Sasuke pour finalement atteindre son but... enfin, c'est ce que Sasuke crut. Naruto effleura le sexe de Sasuke mais rien ne se passa ; ses mains étaient déjà reparties ailleurs.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma très vite : il n'avait pas vu que Naruto s'était accroupit pour pouvoir goûter à la meilleure de toutes les sucettes au monde...

Après avoir patienté de longues minutes, Sasuke était enfin contenté... Il était même au septième ciel. Naruto cachait bien son jeu car même en ayant eu qu'une seule expérience sexuelle, il dépassait largement tous les professionnels par la maîtrise parfaite de sa langue.

Naruto s'amusait beaucoup avec le membre de Sasuke en essayant de faire varier les sensations.  
Les jambes de Sasuke ne tenaient presque plus ; le désir était trop intense.  
Au moment où il jouit ses jambes fléchirent brusquement. Naruto le retint avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol froid.

 **"Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?"**

 **"Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ; dobe !"**

 **"Alors accroche toi, parce-que ce n'est que le début..."**

Sur ces mots, Naruto prit Sasuke dans ses bras et le transporta sur son lit. Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer.

Sasuke se trouvait sur le dos mais fut rapidement retourné sur le ventre par un Naruto désireux d'aller jusqu'au bout des choses. Cela promettait d'être rapide, brutal... très brutal.

Naruto pénétra Sasuke sans prendre le temps de faire de préliminaires, Sasuke hurla sous l'effet de la douleur : un cri brutal et sauvage.  
Puis Naruto enchaîna avec le va et vient brutal et par à coup ; Sasuke grognait mais il aimait ça...  
Sous les coups violents, le lit se déplaçait et butait contre le mur accompagnant les mouvements de Naruto.

Au moment où Naruto jouit à son tour ; Sasuke et lui s'écroulèrent lourdement sue le sol.  
Naruto prit Sasuke dans ses bras et ils roulèrent dans toute la pièce en rigolant et en s'embrassant.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle mais Naruto reprit le dessus en griffant Sasuke à la cuisse.  
Celui-ci se retourna et vit le sourire carnassier de Naruto. Ses canines ressortaient particulièrement...  
Naruto plongea sur Sasuke et imprima ses canines dans le cou de son amant.

 **"Comme ça tu auras une trace de moi"**

Sasuke rigola : **"Je veux plus que ça dobe, je te veux toi, en entier"**

 **"Qui ta dit que je voulais ?"**

Prenant conscience de la phrase Sasuke se releva, ses yeux trahissaient une angoisse terrible.

 **"J'rigole Baka !"**

Et Naruto se jeta sur Sasuke pour embraser son corps, encore et encore jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Encore une fois à Konoha, un studio était resté allumé pendant la nuit. Mais cette fois-ci des cris et des bruits en tout genre étaient perceptibles à tout ceux qui tendait l'oreille en passant dans la rue...

FIN


End file.
